


Magic and Daggers

by summoner_yuna_of_besaid



Series: Dragon Age Codexes [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_yuna_of_besaid/pseuds/summoner_yuna_of_besaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seolta helps Vivienne practice a certain spell.  Art + short vignette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Daggers

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36366893666/in/album-72157684709946933/)

 

“You’re not going to hurt me.”

Vivienne cocked an eyebrow.  “This is a very lethal spell.”

“Of course.”  Seolta smirked.  “But you’re not trying to be lethal.  You just need to practice concentrating the lightning on one fixed, moving point.”

“And that point should be you?”  

“My sister did it all the time.”  He backed away, still smiling, arms extended.  “And I’m just fine.”

Nerves twisted around her heart.  “That is debatable.”

“Come on, Princess.”  One hand removed a dagger from his belt.  “Should we make this a mock fight?  Will that make it easier for you?  I won’t beat you too bad, I promise.”

She chuckled a little.  “You think you would beat me?”

His smile faded somewhat.  “It’s inevitable.  You’re a mage, Vivi.  Not a warrior, or a rogue.  A dagger has only one purpose, to kill, to destroy.”  His face lit up again.  “That’s what amazes me about magic.  About you.  You can create.  You can do so much more with that wooden stick than I could ever accomplish with this.”  He twirled the blade in his hand.  

Vivienne managed to speak around the lump in her throat.  “You sound very fond of magic.”

He smiled.  “I am.”  Then, Seolta winked.  “I also happen to be very fond of you.”


End file.
